


Don’t Trust A Demon

by Messy_Voltron



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fae!Lance, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Swearing, Violence, Werewolf!Shiro, demon!Hunk, ghost!oc, hunter!Pidge, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy_Voltron/pseuds/Messy_Voltron
Summary: Hunks life is anything but a typical humans life. Well, it’s really far from it. He’s actually a demon. He tried to lay low and have a nice life with his moms, but fate decided otherwise and is captured by the Holt family, one of the most well known hunter family for their technological advances on their mission to wipe out all supernatural creatures. Before Hunk realizes, he and his group of outcasts come together to fight back. Mostly to save their own skin. But hey, the glory might be kinda nice too.





	1. Chapter 1

Hunk hasn’t seen natural sunlight in years. All he’s used to now is the dimmed lights that hang low and sway without any wind. He has been accustomed to the rusty creaks they make and the constant moist dirt in his cage as it always smells of blood. How long has he been in here, years? It’s long enough to give his moms each a heart attack. But not even he can escape this cage, lined with metal bars that have demon repulsing runes. That doesn’t mean he hasn’t tried though.

“Huuuuuunk, what day is it?”

His anger manages to bubble slightly in his stomach. “I wouldn’t know, Lance. Can you use your fae magic and talk to the dirt and ask it or some shit?”

He hears rustling in the cage in front of him, but makes no attempt to look over.

“I’ll have you know that fae magic is precious and should never be ridiculed by the means of someone like you!”

Hunk laughs and manages to lie down in the cage, only able to do so with his whole body scrunched up into a tight ball. Hey, beats standing.

“Will you two stop bickering over there? I am literally losing my mind!”

“Good to hear you’re in good spirits, Keith,” Hunk comments. That only seems to make the vampire more upset.

“Don’t you get it?! I’m getting more bloodthirsty by the minute, and once those fuck tards find out, they’ll force feed me enough to not just be strong but to go blood crazy! I don’t want that to happen again!” Hunk hears groans and crashing coming from Keith’s cage and feels some sympathy, but it’s been happening for so long he’s gotten used to it.

“At least you get fed,” Hunk points out. That only makes Keith groan in agony.

Hunks eyes widen when he hears basement door open. The familiar whirs and clicks of the locks unlocking and the metal door swing open is enough warning to make anyone in here go quiet. 

“Will you three shut up for once?” The voice asks, “We can all hear your annoying voices even on the second floor.” Second floor? How come he just found out they’re under a house? 

“Or what? You’ll hurt me?” Hunk cackles. “Oh honey, I’ve experienced all kinds of pain. That empty threat doesn’t do shit.” 

The stranger stops in their steps, the crunching of sand stops in a halt. “You’re the demon, aren’t you?”

“Yep.” Hunk pops the p in the word as he stands up. So much for relaxing. “And you must be new.”

“Here, I was brought here to bring this to you.”

God, Hunk is going to go crazy. He can’t see a damn thing going on. But he can make out that this newcomer is not talking to him anymore and can hear Keith hitting his back against his cage.

“Get back, spunk!” Keith hisses, “If you’re not careful, I could break your neck if I flicked you.”

The newcomer just sounds board at this point. “No you can’t; not now. Drink this so I can get the hell out of here.”

There’s more rustling and growling. Hunk can’t see anything, but he knows Lance can see everything and the demon glances over to see the fae’s usually tan face a ghostly white. He’s only seen this a couple of times, and a string of fear pings in his chest. What the fuck is this kid doing? There’s only so much your ears can do.

Soon he hears Keith scream and then silence. Lance backs up against his cage as his eyes trail in the movement to follow the footsteps. Hunk pulls his hard face, but it almost breaks when he sees who this newcomer is. It’s legitimately a kid who looks to be about 14. They’re definitely skinny with hair that’s neither short or long, but still a light brown. Their glasses are round and large, but does nothing to hide their curiosity and danger glinting in their eyes.

They scan over Hunk. “You don’t look much like a demon. And to think the rest are scared of you.”

“Not like this,” Hunk admits, stretching his back. “It is scary when I go like this.”

In an instant, he makes his eyes go black as his hands grip the bars of his cell, his fingernails now long, and his roar becomes deeper and deeper as it shakes the floor. The poor kid scrambles back, too afraid not to hold back a scream as they hit against the table holding Lance’s cage. 

As fast as their legs can carry them, they run out of the room and Hunk hears them swear as they lock everything on the door. He soon breaks out laughing. Shit, this is the most fun Hunk has had this entire time being down here. He cackles away, but Lance isn’t having any of it. 

“Hunk, what was that?! How could you just show your true form like that? You have never done that this entire time!”

“Pff, that was nothing,” Hunk scoffs, “That was simply a taste of what I look like. It’s enough to scare the fucking brat though.”

He tries to listen in on Keith, but he’s oddly silent. Did the kid just kill him? Is that why Lance looked so afraid? All he can hear is Keith whimpering.

“Are you ok over there?” Lance asks.

“I’m afraid of what I’ve become,” is all Keith responds before it goes quiet again. Hunk takes that as an opportunity to lie back down and hopefully get some sleep to pass by the time. He thinks about Keith’s words a lot during that time. It sounds so...tragically youthful. It’s just like him. Or rather, the old him. Being in a cell for a while will do that to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Time drags on like usual, but it’s been more interesting with the kid around. It seems the older man who’s always in here with his son is now showing the ropes to his daughter. Geez, how big is this family? And even more, what kind of sick family makes their kids work for them?

“Now remember pumpkin, these creatures will try and threaten you, but we have the upper hand,” the man says, resting a hand on his daughters shoulder. “Our technology helps us to overcome their power and maybe one day, no one will ever have to deal with them again.”

Hunk is heaving against the leather strap tied around his mouth to gag him as spit flies off. He tugs at the restraints that tie him to the operation table, but winces when he feels his wounds again. God damn, what are they testing on him this time? It feels like a whip dipped in holy water, but there has to be something more because his healing hasn’t kicked in. The most annoying part about this is the single light that's hanging and its shining right in his eyes. You’d think with a bunch of smart assholes they would do something about it.

He glances over at the kid and sees them tense with fear. She looks like shes gonna vomit, but is holding it in. Maybe she doesn’t want to look weak in front of her dad.

Her dad continues his lecture, “When you’re finally ready to go out in the field, some monsters will try and make you feel empathetic and convince you that they mean no harm and that they haven’t hurt anyone. Don’t believe them for a second. That’s how this thing first acted, but once we finally broke him down, he began to show his true form. All monsters have the same sick disease and it’s our job to get rid of it.”

The man unties the mouth gag around Hunk’s mouth and Hunk can hear him pick up something from a metal tray, but it’s out of his view.

“Dad, what are you-?”

“Relax. This is just something to get him to talk. I want you to experience what it’s like.”

Hunks heart stops dead in his chest when he hears the familiar whirls of the drill. Oh fuck. Not the drill. Anything but the drill. He can’t go through that again.

He doesn’t let his face show any fear as he looks at the man with a smile. “You know, this isn’t really an age appropriate thing to do during bring your kid to work day.”

The man shows him the same smile. “Once they stop faking their human emotions, a lot of them become cocky and will taunt you. But they have no power here. All that’s here for them in endless suffering.”

Hunk laughs, “Yeah yeah, so spooky. But that’s all you’ll get once I greet you down in hell and I torture you myself you sick son of a bi-”

He can’t finish his sentence because that’s when the man decided to start drilling a hole through the back of his right hand. Hunk can’t hide his screaming as the pain becomes searing hot and unbearable as he can feel parts of his hand turning and tearing from the drill. His instincts tell him to pull away, but with the straps holding him down, all it does is make the marks he got from the whip hurt even more.

“Stop it! Stop it!” Hunk hears the girl cry out.

“Watch it!” the man roars, “I want you to watch how we take care of beasts like them!”

Hunk turns to her and he actually feels sorry for her when he figures out what he’s seeing. The man is drilling Hunk’s hand single-handingly, while the other hand is gripping the hair on the back of her head to keep her in place. Tears and snot are streaming down her face and her eyes are silently pleading to look away.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, and Hunk can barely hear it through his screams, but he hasn’t heard a human say that to him in a very long time. It feels foreign. But he doesn’t have time to really think about it once the drilling in his hand stops and the man starts drilling on his side, right between some ribs. The pain becomes so unbearable that Hunk blacks out. Once he regains consciousness, he sits up, to find himself back in his cage, still bleeding and still shirtless. God dammit, he’s been laying in the dirt this entire time. This is not good for his wounds.

He hears shuffling at the front of his cage, but makes no attempt to turn around and face this newcomer.

“I’m sorry my dad did that to you.”

Hunk wishes he can feel something towards those words, but the only thing he can feel in his chest is this hollowness he hasn’t been able to get rid of. But instead of saying anything negative, he chooses not to say anything at all, which is at least something he has control over. He shifts to let the girl know that he is listening though.

“I always thought we were just testing new weapons out, not torturing others for the hell of it. That was...really cruel of him to do. I wish I could’ve stopped it.”

Hunk doesn’t respond.

“I’m- um, I’m Pidge by the way. What’s...your...name…?”

He can tell Pidge is really hesitant and isn’t here to interrogate or taunt him. Or at least that’s what he hopes she isn’t here for. 

“Hunk,” he answers. A part of him has been longing for a peaceful conversation for so long, he slowly lets down some layers of his protective wall. Maybe this won’t be so bad. 

Pidge lets out a tiny giggle. “Hunk? That’s actually a really cool name.” 

The two of them continue to sit in silence and Hunk can feels Pidge’s side of the conversation grow tense. She wants to say something, but she doesn’t want to cross a line. Who can blame her. She’s literally talking to a demon.

“So...who were you before you became a demon?”

Her question throws him off guard. “Haven’t you read my files? It’s all there. Your father made me spit it out years ago.”

Pidge’s breath intake is short and takes a good second before replying. “I did, but the notes are short and sporadic; I can’t understand any of it. If it’s ok, I’d like to hear it from you. I want to know your story.” 

Hunks anger covers him as he lashes out. “You wanna know my fucking story?” he asks. “I’m the son of satan himself and that’s why I can’t just opt out of a body. This is my body. I’m a living fucking nightmare! And that’s why you’re daddy-kins likes to mess with me, because I have nowhere else to go!”

Hunk is too empty to cry, but he hears Pidge try and hold back hers as she sniffles. Good. At least she has the emotions to do so. He has nothing left. He hears her get up and walk towards the door, but before she can leave, Hunk calls out to her.

“Where’s Lance and Keith?”

“The other monsters in here? They’re off being- they’re doing something else.”

With the clicks and whirs of the locked door, she’s gone, and Hunk can’t stop thinking about how badly he wants to get out. He doesn’t want this life. He can’t go on like this. Poor Lance and Keith. They’re being tortured. 

Not wanting to think about this further, Hunk lies down on the ground once more and hopes that when he wakes up, his wounds will be healed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey howdy hey!! I didn't think I would release another chapter so soon, but I'm finally getting back into the groove of the series and I'm really excited to see how you guys like it! please leave a kudo and a comment if you did :)

**Author's Note:**

> My official second work!! I’m really excited to share this with all of you and I hope you all really like it. I’m trying something new because it’s not a ship fic or a self insert, but instead an original character. Tell me what you think! Please give this work a kudo and a comment! (I will love you forever if you do)
> 
> Also huge thanks to my friend @space-lions-and-imagine over on tumblr for being my beta writer and for being such a huge inspiration :)


End file.
